


"Just What You Need"

by AloryShannon



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: "Tales Of" Kink Meme Fill, F/M, Oneshot, PWP, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloryShannon/pseuds/AloryShannon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judith/Flynn. Yuri thinks Flynn REALLY needs <strike>to get laid</strike> some stress relief. Judith is more than happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Just What You Need"

The first part of the plan--which had been to get Flynn Scifo, Commandant of the Imperial Knights, raging, slobbering, falling-down drunk--had thus far been a complete and utter failure.

“I told you he’d never go for it,” Yuri stated in a bored tone, eyes closed, arms folded behind his head as he leaned back against the wall behind him.  “He never drinks when he’s on duty.  And he’s _always_ on duty.”

Across the table, Raven gave a mournful sigh.  “I tell ya, youngsters these days have no sense a’ fun.”

“Yeah?  Maybe we’re just not as easily amused as you are, old man,” Rita snapped, then pushed herself to her feet.  “C’mon Estelle, let’s get out of here.”

“Hmm?  But…we still haven’t seen Yuri’s plan…”

The genius mage rolled her eyes and pulled the princess up and off the bench, towing her towards the door.  “And we _won’t_ see it even if we stick around because _nothing’s_ going to happen, and I’m getting tired of just sitting here.  Besides, you’re looking pretty tired yourself.”

Estelle’s protests cut off as the tavern door swung closed behind them, and Raven heaved another sigh.  “Like I said…”

“Do you really have a plan, Yuri?” Karol asked, doubt plain on his face.

“No way!” Raven tried to scoff cheerfully, though he didn’t sound so certain, or so cheerful either really.  “He’s just gonna do what he always does—follow his impulses and hope for the best.”

That statement was met with a flat, unamused stare.  “Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence, old man,” Yuri snorted.

The light clip of high-heeled boots on the wooden floor signaled the arrival of the final member of their party.  “Well, Raven’s plan obviously didn’t work,” Judith said without much surprise, posting a hand on her hip as she looked across the room at the still 100% sober Commandant.  Suddenly she turned a bright smile down on the three men, a deceptively charming little smirk.  “Looks like I’m up, then.  Right, Yuri?”

Yuri chuckled, flashing her an equally roguish grin.  “Yeah.  He really doesn’t stand a chance against you.  Go get him, Judy.”

“H-hey wait—!” Raven protested, twisting around on the bench to follow her passage across the room before turning back to Yuri with something like panic mixed with longing.  “Wh-what did you mean ‘go get him’?”

“Just what it sounds like,” Yuri said, sounding bored again, though he was watching the action unfolding over Raven’s shoulder with more than his usual spark of interest.

“N-no way!”  The old man slumped forward on the table, melodramatic almost-tears in his tone.  “That just ain’t fair...hey, why haven’t you guys ever tried ta get ME to relax, huh?!”

“Because _you’re_ too relaxed already,” Karol muttered, turning in his seat to sneak a look over his shoulder towards Judith and Flynn.

…Which apparently didn’t go unnoticed by Yuri.  “Why don’t you take the old man for a walk, Captain Karol?” he said with a slight smirk as he tossed back the last bit of his drink.  “He looks like he could use some air.”

Karol’s head snapped back around, and he shot Yuri a guilty look as he scrambled to his feet.  “Y-yeah!  C’mon Raven, let’s go!”

Raven sighed and moaned and mumbled, shooting another few mournful looks Judith’s way, but he went eventually, leaving Yuri sitting alone at his table, smiling faintly as he watched Judith lean in to whisper something in the already-flushing Flynn’s ear.  _Looks like that’s my cue to get out of here, too,_ he thought with an inward chuckle, leaving a few gald on the table before slipping out the door into the night, Repede at his side.

\--

Flynn was just getting ready to dig into a heaping plate of steaming curry while he looked over a stack of reports when someone pointedly cleared their throat behind him.  Glancing back over his shoulder, he found himself looking up at Yuri’s Krityan companion--Judith, he remembered.  He blinked, watching with a plain and simple curiosity as she came around to stand beside the table, leaning against the edge just a bit.

“Commandant,” she said with a slight pout in her voice, “Do you have a minute or two?  I could _really_ use your help with something.”

Flynn blinked again, clearly puzzled and equally clearly oblivious to (or perhaps just unaffected by) her slightly breathy tone.  “What’s the matter, Miss Judith?”

His eyes didn’t stray from her face once, she found with amusement.  So prim and proper, just like she’d been once.  How cute.  Well, she’d just have to try a little harder.  Yuri _had_ said it would be a challenge, after all…

“It’s a private matter,” she said in a low voice, making a show of glancing either way before leaning in, supposedly to whisper in his ear, which put her considerable cleavage right at face-level; this time Flynn’s eyes did drop and linger for the briefest moment, she noted with satisfaction, though they darted away again as his cheeks coloured slightly.  “And I _really_ think you’re the only one for the job.”

He leaned away a bit, his face still faintly flushed even though his eyes were firmly locked on her face again, and his previous bafflement had only intensified.  “Of course I’ll do whatever I can to assist you, but since you’re a part of his guild, don’t you think that Yuri might…” He trailed off as his eyes slid sideways to scan the room.  Funny, he’d been certain Yuri was sitting right there at that empty table across the room just a second ago…

“Yuri’s part of the problem,” Judith said, adding a hint of worry to her tone and carefully hiding a smug smile when Flynn’s attention became a lot more focused as she went on, “I can’t find him anywhere, and he left a very strange note in his room…I was hoping you might take a look at it.”

Flynn was already on his feet, the reports and his untouched plate of curry forgotten entirely, his deep concern over his best friend’s odd behaviour blatantly obvious.  “Certainly.  Please, lead the way, Miss Judith.”

\--

“You’re sure he left it here?”

“Yes,” Judith said, leaning back against the closed door and carefully, quietly slipping the lock into place before crossing the room to join the Commandant.  “On the table right beside that bed.”

His back to her, Flynn didn’t notice her bend to loosen the fastenings of her boots; he was too focused on the note in his hand.  It was Yuri’s handwriting, all right--fairly large and sloppy and slanting to the left, with a decent amount of pressure in each stroke and more than a few missed dots and crosses--but he was baffled by the words themselves:

 _Go ahead and have some fun for once, Commandant.  You can thank me later._

He frowned down at the scrap of paper, reading the message over again as he turned back towards Judith.  “This really _is_ strange.  What in the world is he—”

A noise of surprise cut off his sentence as the Krityan woman suddenly pushed him backwards onto the bed, and for a moment, words abandoned him completely as she climbed on top of him, settling herself atop his hips with an alluring smile.  She’d stepped out of her boots before, and was shrugging her jacket off before he’d gotten over his shock at finding himself in this position so quickly, not to mention unexpectedly.

“M-Miss Judith!  Wh-what—?!” he stuttered as she leaned forward, brushing a kiss along his jaw, her hands deftly working at his armour; much sooner than he’d expected, she’d removed all the armour from his right arm, and soft, warm flesh filled his bare hand as she slipped it up beneath her top.  His eyes flew wide at that, whatever he’d been about to say forgotten; he froze, which only gave her ample opportunity to unbuckle his belt before freeing his other arm too, and guiding that hand to her breast as well.

She shifted in his lap as she leaned in for another kiss, giving a slow roll of her hips, and his hands flexed a little automatically as she rocked against him, making her gasp into his mouth.  And at that, his eyes slid closed, and he kissed her back, some--but not quite all--of his resistance falling away.  His touch was still a bit tentative, though she could tell from the confident, practised way his hands started moving a moment later that this was far from his first time.

But regardless of their skill, his hands didn’t wander much, nor did they stay on her chest nearly as long as she had expected.  Soon they’d slipped down, settling on her waist instead, and a moment later, he was using that grip on her hips to try to push her back and off of him.

“Miss Judith,” he said, his voice husky and a little out of breath, “I’m honoured that you would think of me in this way, but—”

Flynn gaped a bit as she suddenly surged forward against his hands, her still-covered breasts pressing against his face as she stretched to reach something she’d left in the drawer of the bedside table.  Sitting back, she gave a satisfied hum as she fastened a Dark Seal squarely in the middle his chest.  Flynn sagged back a bit at that, knowing his artes were sealed and feeling sluggish and a little dizzy, too lightheaded and lethargic to raise his hand and remove the Seal.

Which was, of course, just what Judith wanted.  (So much quicker and easier than ropes or any other kind of restraints…though those sorts of things _did_ have their place…)

“Let’s get you out of all of that cold, stiff armour, hmm~?” she chuckled as her fingers danced over clasps and buckles and latches, all of them fairly falling away at her touch.  “There,” she said as the last piece of armour clattered to the wooden floor, leaving her to slip those deft fingers into the waistband of his pants.  “I knew you were soft underneath all that metal…though hopefully not _completely_ soft…”  She flashed him an impish grin at that last, eyeing the front of his pants before giving them a firm tug, and in seconds they were gone as well.

Once more Flynn tried to protest, but she already had his tunic open, his skin-tight black undershirt revealed, and with another couple tugs his shorts were gone as well, leaving his lower half entirely exposed to her in a thoroughly embarrassing manner.  For despite all his words and actions of dissent, he hadn’t been able to stop his body from reacting to all the pleasurable sights and touches: Judith had found him very much ready.

Smirking at this, an unintentional giveaway of his true feelings, she leaned in to give the tip a kiss, a feather-light brush of lips on hot, precum-dampened skin, her fingernails digging into the sides of his legs just slightly.  He drew in a sharp breath at that, his whole body giving a twitching tremour, then swallowed hard as she angled a sly smile up at him before bending over him once again.  And it was more than a simple kiss this time, though it started out much the same, with that same teasing touch.  Moments later, though, she’d taken as much of him into her mouth as she could, and he gave a low cry, his hands fisting in the sheets as she settled into a steady rhythm, using her hands and sometimes her breasts as well as her mouth.  Five minutes later, he was nearly choking on his moans and couldn’t have told her his name, much less protested her actions, admirable self-discipline and willpower or not.  Then his hips jerked, his spine arched, his head dropping back with a silent cry as he came, and Judith smirked in triumph as she swallowed then proceeded to lick him clean.

He was nearly ready again by the time she was done, she noticed appreciatively, and his breathing had evened out once more.  And he was watching her, she noted as she crawled back up the bed toward him, settling herself on his hips again with a sensual smile.  But before she did anything else, she pointedly removed the Dark Seal, letting it flutter to floor and drift under the bed.  Flynn didn’t even try to object again; she’d won him over now, and he wanted this even more than she did…or else he was simply resigned to his fate, not that it was such a horrible one really.  No, not at all…

Still smiling, she leaned in to press a kiss to his jawbone, though she’d barely made contact before he turned his head to catch her lips with his own instead.  With a low hum, she rocked against him, grinding her hips against his; he gripped her thighs tightly and mimicked her actions, and before long they broke apart, both flushed and breathless and nearly aching with need.

“Now let’s _really_ have some fun, hmm?”  With a cunning smile, Judith raised herself enough to grasp him firmly, guiding him into her, slowly letting herself sink down onto him, taking him in up to the hilt.  He grasped her hips hard as she did so, his fingers digging into firm, supple flesh, his eyes falling most of the way closed, but he was aware enough to realise that this definitely wasn’t her first time either.

It was made even more obvious when she started to move, easily finding the right rhythm, meeting each upward thrust of his hips move for move.  Somehow in the middle of it all, when she paused to grind against him and lean in for a fierce, messy kiss, he managed to pop the clasp on her top; when she straightened and started to move over him again, his hands slid up over her stomach to cup and squeeze her breasts, his touch considerably more bold this time, making her to gasp and shudder hard enough that for a moment, her eyes slipped closed, her guard lowering completely.

Which was precisely what Flynn had been waiting for: in an instant, he reversed their positions, rolling to the side and pinning her beneath him.  His hands hadn’t been idle on her hips either--her loincloth had fallen away when he’d flipped them over, the ties loosened, revealing the fact that she hadn’t been wearing anything beneath them, leaving her completely bare before him.

Yet another reminder that _he_ was still half-clothed, he realised with an aggravated sigh that was more than half-growl.  Slipping out of her, he peeled out of his open tunic and that blasted undershirt, but he was back mere seconds later, entering her again with a single smooth thrust that had her writhing beneath him, then wrapping her legs around his slim hips.

Again they found a steady rhythm, and again she matched his every move, his every gasp; and again, he found a way to surprise her.  Supporting his weight on one hand, he slipped the other beneath her, cupping her ass and bringing her up against him that much more forcefully.  She couldn’t hold back a cry at that, nails digging into his back as her hands flexed and grasped at his shoulders, scrabbling for purchase.  He could feel her tightening around him, knew it would be soon, and between the energetic movement of her hips and the increased trembling in his arm, he had to go back to bracing himself with both hands, though he more than made up for it.  The Perfect Knight, the Polite Captain, the Noble Commandant—all that went out the window as he pounded into her, any semblance of gentleness gone as he took her hard and fast and rough, his muscles working like a machine, steady and steely and inexorable.  She came with a sharp cry, nails digging into his back as she shook, hips bucking beneath him, but he hardly paused, making her gasp and plead and almost attempt to push him away, her body doubling up as he continued to touch and move against an area that felt almost unbearably sensitive; and it was enough to push her over the edge again, her back arching and she didn’t even know where her hands were anymore, much less what she was doing with them, though as the white behind her eyes faded and she remembered how to breathe again, she wasn’t surprised to find them twisted up in the sheets at the head of the bed.

Teeth gritted, Flynn gave one more solid thrust, then let himself go, too far gone to remember to pull out before finding his release, grinding and jerking against her, a small, strangled cry slipping past clenched teeth as his forehead dropped onto her shoulder.

And for the space of a few minutes, neither dared move, both gasping for air like long-distance runners, muscles twitching and tensing, faint tremours of pleasure tingling through their still-conjoined bodies at the slightest motion from either.

Flynn was the first to recover.  He moved away slowly, unhurried about pulling out, then let his arms buckle, dropping onto his side before rolling onto his back with a long, shallow sigh.  Sweaty and sticky as they were, he didn’t protest when she turned on her side to press up against him; well before either had really fully caught their breath, his hand was already drawing little circles along her side, the pad of his thumb occasionally brushing the beginning curve of her breast.  The Krityan girl responded by leaning in to press long, slow kisses to his neck and shoulder, her tongue darting out to capture a bead of sweat as it traced its way beneath the curve of his jawbone; and the hand pressed to his chest could feel it when his heart rate started to pick up a bit again—but then it slowed again as he went still, his expression turning serious.

 “Miss Judith—”

“ ‘Judy’ is fine.”

He hesitated, about to insist on being polite, then seemed to realise that after what they’d just done, that sort of formality was a little out of place, and ended up simply nodding instead.  “…Judy.”  When he spoke, he looked a little conflicted, a little uncertain, like he wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer but felt like he had to ask the question anyway.  “…Did you really just do this because Yuri asked you to?”

“He didn’t ask,” she said, teasingly tugging on a lock of blonde hair with a slight smirk.  “I offered.  He just said he wished you’d relax once in a while…and I bet him that I could get you to do that.”

“…I see.”

“So,” she said sensuously, resting her chin on his shoulder as her fingertips trailed lightly over his smooth chest, “are you relaxed now?”

The smile that twitched at the corners of the Commandant’s mouth was unexpectedly impish, as was the sideways look he gave her through half-lidded eyes.  “You know, I’m not sure…I think I’m still a little tense.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” she all but purred, then gave a faint, playful pout.  “It’s so hard to find someone who doesn’t _relax_ too quickly…it’s always over too soon.”

The Commandant just chuckled and shook his head at that, his fingers tracing their thoughtful way down her spine.  “Doesn’t Yuri need to relax sometimes, too?” he suddenly wondered aloud, quirking a skeptical eyebrow at her.

Judith just gave a soft, breathy laugh, dragging a foot up the inside of his leg before shifting to put herself on top of him again.  “Oh, definitely.”  And as she leaned in for another long, slow kiss— “Maybe next time Yuri will join us,” she murmured, tone and smile both devilishly suggestive, and she felt more than a little pleased by the startled look and the fierce blush that flashed across Flynn’s face at her proposition before he closed his eyes and surrendered to the kiss.

\--

From his seat on the ground beneath the inn’s open window, Yuri gave a soft snort of amusement.  _So they want me to join in next time, huh?_

Heh.  Yeah, right.

…Still, listening to the sounds coming from the room, he felt his mouth suddenly curving into a wicked smirk.

Slowly he got to his feet.  Maybe, just maybe, he would.


End file.
